


The Golem Ships It

by posingasme



Series: SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Azazel's Special Children, Episode: s08e13 Everybody Hates Hitler, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester boys have left a lot of traumatized allies behind. It was only a matter of time before there was a support group created.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golem Ships It

**Author's Note:**

> SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge Week Four: "Be quiet; they'll hear you!"

Andy was giggling.

“Dude!” Aaron scolded. “Be quiet; they'll hear you!”

“They aren't anywhere near us!”

Aaron took a long hit off Andy’s bong, and shook his head. “But your thing. The mind thing. With people and their brains. They'll hear you.”

Andy sniggered. “Been awhile since you've had good stuff?” he teased.

“This is probably the best stuff I ever smoked.”

He took that as a point of pride. “It's only the best now that I can nudge the guy into being an honest dealer.”

“Okay, okay. Do it again.”

He giggled and made himself concentrate. He knew the bad things that could happen if he didn't focus. Aaron was wide open to suggestion, so that helped.

Aaron sighed blissfully. “That's amazing…”

“Right?” Andy lay back on his bean bag chair. “So I'm right about the Winchesters,” he concluded, after an incalculable amount of time passed in silent contentment.

His friend looked up. “I forgot you were here.”

“What?” He burst into laughter. “Dude, it's my place, my stuff...Only thing that isn't mine is the big-ass bodyguard that looks like freaking John DeSantis!”

“I call him Harel,” Aaron breathed quietly.

Andy waited.

“It means ‘mountain of God.’”

He grinned at the hulk standing in patient stoicism outside the room. “He's definitely a mountain.”

“Nobody ever gave him a name. Don't you think that's weird? Harel. Mountain.” There was another long silence, then he laughed suddenly. “Freaking Winchesters, man. They meet Harel and their first thought? How do we kill it.”

“Hope Harel doesn't take that personally. That's their first thought when they meet anybody. They're kind of jackasses like that.”

“Dude! Be quiet! They'll-”

“They're not here, man. Just us. And your mountain man. He must be fun on dates.”

Aaron erupted into giggles to tell the story of how he had met Dean Winchester, and had made him stumble into a post in a bar by pretending to be attracted to him.

Andy nearly fell off the bag. “God, Dean’s hilarious. I once made him give me his car.”

“The freaking Impala? No you didn't!”

“Yup,” he confirmed proudly. “A fine moment. Beautiful car. Beautiful look on the guy's face.” He cleared his throat. “So you were just pretending to find him attractive.”

Aaron let his head roll on his shoulders, to look at his friend in the eyes. “No. He's freaking gorgeous. I was just pretending that's why I was following him.”

Andy snorted, but he was suddenly far too sober. “So you noticed too.”

“Not like I noticed you first time you walked into the bar in this town.”

A flush of pleasure heated Andy’s face now. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. And you also don't have serial killer eyes. So that's good too. And the fact that you can do crazy things with your brain is kind of hot.”

He took a deep breath. “I'd hope that's not just the pot talking, dude. Because I've been thinking of crazy things to do to you with my brain since we met weeks ago.” He reached down and let his hand clumsily caress the man’s thigh.

Aaron smirked. “Just consider it part of the therapy here at the Winchester Survivors Support Group.”

“I'm going to need a lot of therapy,” Andy assured him happily.

“Dudes, I dig the free love, but if you two are gonna bang, can you at least wait till I leave the room?”

Andy giggled again. “Sorry, Garth.”


End file.
